In networks where the topology changes, business applications often have dependency against this topology and need to be manually reconfigured whenever the topology changes. For example, train-based networks are an example type of network where applications may be based on the location of certain devices within the trains (e.g., “the camera at the front of the second car”). However, as train cars are moved, reorganized, reoriented, etc., it becomes difficult for the business applications to manage the devices, particularly to keep track of their locations and to be able to access them properly.